Santana Clause
by PipWithPizAzz
Summary: A Faberry fic, despite the name. Britney believes in Santa Clause, so Quinn and Rachel help out Santana.


**Disclaimer: I DONOT OWN Glee. **

**A/N: I was a little scared to post this. But I had this story idea in mind and just had to get it out. It's Faberry and some Brittana. Sorry for any mistakes, I edited this myself. Please review. :)**

"I just love the the holiday season! The smell of cinnamon scented pine cones, The city illuminated by lights, the Christmas tree-"

"You're Jewish."

"Well, yes. But that does not mean I can not appreciate the wonder and joy that is Christmas Quinn. Besides we celebrate Chrismukkah now."

Quinn said nothing, but raised one perfectly sculpted eyebrow at her girlfriend.

Rachel already had a long-winded speech planned to say about Quinns incredulous looks, but the phone ringing stopped her. So instead she reach over their couch and grabbed the phone with her little hand.

"Happy holidays, you have reached the Fabray-Berry residence how-"

"Yeah, yeah I get it smurfette, do you know what today is?"

"Well first of all, thank you for finally calling me a name that shows I am in fact a girl. And secondly of course I know what today is because I have a calendar, a cellular device, and also a music player that gives me the date daily."

"Wow are you done? Can I get to my point?"

"Why of course you can Santana."

"You know both you and Quinn have to help me tonight right?"

"Santana we've helped you through the 5 previous years, including the 3 years we were in college dorm rooms, which might I add was a rather difficult time."

"So you and Quinn will be here?"

"at 11 o'clock on the dot."

"Cool see you bitches later."

"I-"

"Quinn she hung up on me!"

Another eyebrow raise from Quinn.

"I think it's better that way."

Rachel let out a "humph" and folded her arms like a small child. Quinn of course found this adorable.

"You know we don't have to help her Rach."

"Yes we do, you know how horrible we would feel if we didn't.

For most of the day the couple spent their time relaxing in their New York apartment. Rachel had no rehearsal for the Off-Broadway musical she was in, and Quinn had the weekend off from her internship at the New York Times. They finally had some time to relax with each other for the the holidays.

Soon enough it was time to meet up with Santana. And there they were, sitting in the cab outside Britney and Santana's apartment waiting for a call.

"Urgh why do we do this?"

"Oh Quinn stop, you know how you would feel if we didn't help"

"You don't think she's getting a little too old for this by now?"

"Quinn? If I still believed there was a hefty man that could come through a chimney and leave me presents, eat my cookies, drink my milk, and then fly away off into the cold winter night riding on his sleigh, with Rudolf leading, wouldn't you try you're very hardest to not ruin this amazing and magical thing for me?"

"You're Jewish."

"So not the point! What Santana is doing is very romantic, I'll have you know- mmmmph"

Quinn used her favorite way to shut Rachel up. Kissing her sensless.

After a few seconds they stopped kissing, due to the grubby cab driver and a text message telling them to get their asses up there because Britney is finally asleep.

As Rachel was heading towards the outside steps of the building, hands full of gifts they had hidden at their place, Quinn grabs her arm and pulls Rachel towards her.

"You know" She said as they put their foreheads together, and Quinn drop some bags of her own to hold Rachel's face,"I would do the same for you."

"But I'm Jewish... Remember?"

"I would do it no matter what, plus we celebrate Christmakkuah." Rachel grinned as Quinn pulled her in for another searing kiss, and the headed up the stairs hands full of gifts and smiles on their faces."

"I know I don't say this but... Thanmks." That last part Santana mumbled into a cookie.

"Why you are very welcome Santana Claus, I do hope in the future you wouldn't smack me with wrapping paper for being a little artistic"

"Artistic? try bossy? The gifts don't have to look perfect. And don't call me that!"

"You want it to be believable!"

"If you ever smack her again I will cut you Santana!"

"Shut it Tubbers! Who wants to eat the carrot?"

"Why is there a Carrot anyway?" Quin said scrunching her eyebrows.

"They're for the reindeer, well only Rudolf, Brit won't give the other any see..." Sure enough there was a note, written in crayon.

Dear Santa, only give the to Rudolf, the others were mean to him so they don't get any. Are reindeer just horses with branches on their heads?

Love,

Britney S. Peirce

"She has a point they wouldn't let him play in the games! I'll eat that by the way since it's the only vegan thing here."

Quinn had a puzzled look on her face and asked, "Um Santana doesn't she notice that you get little to no gifts?"

"Yeah but I tell her it's because I've been naughty." She says with a wink and a shake.

"Uh.. sorry I asked."

The Next morning, instead of Quinn being awoken by sweet kisses, there was a shrill ringing.

"Hello."

"Quinn! Santa came and brought me gifts! And ate my cookies and gave Rudolf a carrot!"

Wiping sleep out of her eye and looking down at her ,now awake, girlfriend she answered,"Really! that's great Brit."

"Yeah did he visit you too?"

"Um no I think Rach and I have been too naughty."

"Yeah Santana didn't get anything eaither. Wait Rachels Jewish would santa visit her."

"Maybe he did I'll recheck Brit."

"Okay gotta go Santana is giving me somekinda weird look bye!" And she hung up without a word from the sleepy blonde.

She laid back down with Rachel curling up to her side.

"Was she overly excited."

"Of course, it's Britney. She did ask if I thought Santa would visit you even though you're Jewish."

"What did you tell her" She said snuggling more into Quinn."

"Told her I didn't know, That I would check. But maybe you should go check, right now."

"What?" She said sitting straight up .

"Go on look!"

Rachel bolted out of their bedroom and headed for the tree."

"All I see is the gifts my dads and your mom sent. And the gifts we bought each other."

"Check the tree."

Quinn watched, leaning against the door frame as Rachel slowly turned around. And sure enough, sitting on top of the brach holding her Barbara Streisand or-dement, There was an open velvet box with a sparkling silver diamond ring in it.

Rachel gasped and turned to Quinn, who was now right behind her.

"You know I love you Rach." She reached behind Rachel took the ring and placed it on the other girls left hand. "And I would do anything for you , I would even pull Santana Clause and make sure that you have hope that a hefty man in a red suit would somehow get in here to leave presents, eat your vegan cookies, and drink your soy milk."

"Well he does need to loose a couple of pounds, I would just try to help." She said through wide eyes and a shaky mouth.

Quinn giggles as she intertwined Rachel left hand with her right, as the other brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Rachel Barbara Berry, I have loved you for a long time. And I plan on loving you forever, So will you-mmmph"

Rachel released Quinn from her lips and shouted,"Yes!" and continued kissing her fiance.

later that day...

"Hey Tubbers, Elf, Merry Christmas."

"Yes Santana I AM an Elf, you are so correct. Are you from the North Pole too? You have to be?"

"No Why?" She scoffed

"Oh cuz you be ho,ho,Hoe!"

Rachel made a ghetto duck lip face and Quinn popped up from the side going,

"ZIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!"

"Oh Hell to the naw! Lets me at her!"

Rachell Screamed.

Quin pulled Santana back

And Britney looked confused.

"Santana is from the North Pole though." Everyone stopped turned to Britney. "I mean that's how she gets all the gifts here right?"

"No babe that's Santa."

"But you're Santa and Quinn and Rachel are your Elves. I couldn't sleep and I heard you all last night."

All three looked at each other, each trying to figure out an explanation. For the first time Rachel Berry, Soon to be Fabray, didn't have the words. So she simply lifted her left hand up and shouted, I'M ENGADGED!"

All talk about Santa was forgotten to Britney as she yelled, "Oh Shinny!"


End file.
